In aircraft a multitude of components that contribute to the design of an aircraft cabin are arranged on stiffening elements of the aircraft fuselage. The stiffening elements are frequently formed as so-called frame elements that are arranged at regular spacing across the longitudinal axis of the aircraft fuselage, and by so-called stringers that are arranged at regular spacing from each other in longitudinal direction of the aircraft fuselage. Thus, for example, overhead bins are installed in aircraft cabins, which bins extend, for example, over four frame elements arranged side by side and are correspondingly mounted on the frame elements and on stringers with five or more holding devices.
The above is relatively cumbersome because placing drill holes, debarring the drill holes, installing the overhead bins and aligning them involves very considerable expenditure on labor and time. In addition, the various holding devices and mounting elements required for connection to the stiffening elements could contribute to an increase in the overall weight of the aircraft. Furthermore, the requirements of the mounting assemblies are not inconsiderable in terms of the load carrying capacity because according to JAR 25.561, or other guidelines, maximum effective accelerations of 9 g in the direction of longitudinal extension of the aircraft, which are normally the x-axis in the aircraft's fixed coordinate system, are to be expected in case of emergency landings on land or on water, and in the example of the overhead bins as components their load is substantial in some areas. In addition to the above, thermal contraction and expansion movements of the aircraft and of the components to be mounted, as well as flexural and torsional deformation occurring during flight operations, contribute to additional loads acting on the primary structure of the aircraft fuselage.
DE 10 2007 019 305 A1 and WO 2008 129 038 A1 show a mounting assembly for mounting a component on an aircraft fuselage, in which mounting assembly an elongated stringer can be mounted to the aircraft fuselage, which stringer comprises a multitude of holes placed one behind the other in longitudinal direction, with fittings mounted to components being able to engage said holes in a positive-locking manner.
Therefore, at least one desirable feature is a mounting assembly that is to provide adequate load carrying capacity while at the same time being of a lightweight construction, as well as to provide the lowest possible requirements relating to drill holes in the primary structure, and the highest-possible flexibility. In addition, at least one object is to provide a mounting assembly that is automatically in a position to be able to automatically compensate for mechanical movement due to flight maneuvers or contraction and expansion movements in the aircraft fuselage so that destruction of the mounting assembly is prevented even in a material mixture of fiber-reinforced composite materials and metallic materials. Furthermore, at least another object is to provide an aircraft comprising a corresponding mounting assembly and a method for manufacturing a corresponding mounting assembly. Moreover, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.